


Goddess

by Ner1a



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ner1a/pseuds/Ner1a
Summary: Clarke has a few lingering insecurities that it's up to Lexa to soothe.





	Goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts).



> Huge thanks to three of my dear friends for looking this over for me. You know who you are. <3
> 
> Body image concerns are very real for most women. I hope you all know how beautiful you are, inside and out.

The firelight glints off utensils and pewter cups. Lexa, bored as usual with state dinners, swirls her wine in its cup. She watches it slide down the edges as it tips and turns, trying her best not to snap at whichever ambassador has chosen this as the time to discuss the intricacies of breeding cattle. Lexa loses interest quickly and looks around for a distraction.

 

She finds her gaze drawn to Clarke. This has become a more frequent occurrence as of late, as she and Clarke have deepened their relationship. They still try to keep things quiet—with Clarke acting as ambassador while Skaikru rebuilt enough to form their own government, the risk of being accused of nepotism by jealous dignitaries is high. That risk pales in comparison to the risk of Titus finding out exactly how close they have become. His presence has made many things more tense in recent weeks, so the lovers sneak around, one night going as far as to drape a ladder from Lexa’s balcony to Clarke’s.

 

What Lexa finds when she glances at her partner worries her more than any risk they may face. Clarke is slumped down slightly, slouched in an unnatural way, and picks and pokes at her food with her fork. Lexa watches as Clarke grimaces at the piece of beef she is slowly inching around her plate and leans over to her.

 

“Is something wrong with the food, Clarke?”

 

Clarke jumps slightly, startled to have been noticed. “No, no,” she starts. “The food is wonderful. It’s just…” She trails off.

 

Lexa frowns. “Just what? You will not offend me with honesty. You know this.”

 

Clarke sighs deeply. “I’ll… tell you later. Let’s just enjoy the feast for now.”

 

Lexa leans back in her chair once more, and her eyes slide over the boisterous forms of the ambassadors gathered, all slightly drunk, all very loud. _As if I could ever actually enjoy meals I’m required to be at._

 

 --------------------------------

 

Later that evening, Lexa finds herself moving silently down the halls to Clarke’s chambers. Clarke had snuck off before the meal truly finished, but Lexa’s duties forced her to remain until the last of the officials had either left or passed out. She regrets letting Clarke leave as she did; something is clearly bothering her. Lexa knocks softly and steps back, waiting for Clarke to answer.

 

When the door finally opens a few moments later, Lexa is surprised by what she sees. Instead of her normal sleek nightgown, Clarke is covered head to toe in a thick robe. Lexa steps inside when Clarke motions for her, and sits on one end of the couch, her own nightgown trailing behind her on the way. She gazes at Clarke with furrowed brows, trying to parse together what could possibly be going through her sky girl’s mind.

 

For her part, Clarke is stubbornly silent. She curls up as far from Lexa as possible on the couch, knees bent to her chest. Despite Lexa inching forward and leaning towards her, posture open, Clarke does not meet her eyes.

 

Lexa’s worry wins out over her patience. “ _Niron_ , talk to me. Something is bothering you. You hardly ate, you don’t touch me. What did I say? What did I do to cause such pain in you?”

 

Clarke’s eyes shoot up to meet hers, surprise evident on her face. “What? No, Lexa… it’s not… Not you. You did nothing. I’m just… it’s complicated, okay?”

 

Lexa’s face softens, and she reaches out to take Clarke’s hand from her knee. “I am here, my love. I will listen, if you want to explain.”

 

“Well…” Clarke begins. “You remember, a week ago, when I went back to Arkadia for a medical checkup?”

 

Lexa’s eyes fly wide. “ _Niron,_ are you ill? Why didn’t you say something? I can call Nyko from TonDC, or get the healers here at the tower—”

 

Clarke cuts her off with a small smile. “I’m healthy, Lexa, relax.” Lexa feels her panic begin to ebb, but she still worries, and squeezes Clarke’s hand to encourage her to continue. “When I went to talk to my mom… she mentioned that I had, well… enjoyed the food here a little too much.”

 

Lexa narrows her eyes at that. “I did not think it possible to enjoy something too much. Should we refrain from seasoning, or…?

 

Clarke laughs, the gentle sound easing Lexa’s worries a little bit more. “No, not like that. She meant that I had… put on a few pounds. She told me I should ‘probably work some of that off’ if I wanted to ‘draw the affections of any eligible bachelor.’” She shakes her head.

 

Stiffening slightly, Lexa replies. “I do not understand. You are beautiful, _niron_. You always have been, and always will be. If this is not a problem with your health, then it is not a problem with me. I certainly hope that is enough to ease your mind.”

 

Clarke loosens her knees from against her chest and leans into Lexa. Lexa warps her arms around her lover’s shoulders, and finds her warmth comforting in such a situation, reassurance that it is not their relationship that is troubled. “I know you find me beautiful, Lexa, but my mom was right. I’ve gotten heavier, thicker, and—”

 

Lexa cuts her off with a finger against her lips before sliding her hand around to cup Clarke’s jaw. They are silent, staring at one another, and Lexa draws her in for a kiss. As their lips meet, they relax into one another. Lexa slides her hand back around Clarke’s neck and pulls her close, deepening the kiss.

 

Clarke sighs deeply, and Lexa feels it in her heart, in her core. In one fluid motion she tips the woman back onto the couch, sliding her hands down to grip the tie of the robe around her waist. A nod from Clarke is all it takes for deft fingers to work the knot loose, and for Lexa’s slightly trembling hands to part the folds of the robe. As cream-colored skin is revealed, Lexa’s eyes widen and her breath catches in her throat. She stares for a moment, transfixed.

 

_I was expecting a nightgown_ , Lexa thinks to herself. Instead, her eyes feast on the sight of her partner’s body, covered only in small underthings. _The heat of the day must have made wearing both too much,_ she reasons. Lexa reaches out slowly, running gentle fingers across smooth skin, and Clarke shivers.

 

Lexa does not linger away from her love’s body very long. She lowers her mouth to the side of Clarke’s neck, laying gentle kisses that trace a path to her collarbone. A gentle nip at the collarbone is followed by a further trace of her lips down to one curved breast, and Lexa frowns to find her path impeded by a band of cloth covering Clarke’s chest. She finds the knot quickly, undoing it and laying the cloth to the side.

 

Returning her lips to the fullness of Clarke’s breasts, she draws a hand up to tease a stiffening nipple. A small gasp from above her lets her know her actions are appreciated, and she smiles against glowing skin.

 

“ _Niron_ , I love each part of you.”

 

Lexa’s tongue darts out to lick at the nipple that has been neglected by her fingers. “Your breasts were made for my hands. See how they fit?” She wraps her palms and fingers around Clarke’s curves, showing her the match. She smiles gently when Clarke’s breathing quickens, pleased at the effect she is having.

 

Lowering her mouth back down to skin, Lexa traces her fingers along the bow of Clarke’s waist. Her mouth and tongue leave the lightest of kisses down the middle of her abdomen. When she reaches the slight swell of Clarke’s belly, she pauses once more.

 

“Your body is a comfort to me. Do you see how my head is pillowed by your belly, how feeling your breathing soothes me?” Lexa presses the side of her face into Clarke’s middle for a moment, matching the pace of Clarke’s breath. Her fingers continue to sketch fine, invisible lines down Clarke’s sides, and Lexa can’t help but grin at Clarke’s gasp when she finds a ticklish spot.

 

Still, she moves onward, heart full to bursting with love for her partner. Lexa eases her fingers into the sides of Clarke’s underwear, sliding the garment down past generous hips. Once she tugs the last piece of clothing from Clarke’s body, she returns to her previous position, and cradles Clarke’s hips with her hands. Her lips ghost over the fine hair that covers her lover’s cunt, but she does not dive in, despite the canting of Clarke’s hips and the needy whimper that escapes her throat.

 

“Your hips are perfect, _niron_. Steady and strong, but soft underneath my touch. I love the feel of them against mine, when you lie in front of me at night. I love that I can wrap my arms around them and pull you to my body.”

 

Lexa firms her grasp of Clarke’s rocking hips, holding her still. Clarke looks down at her with hooded eyes and her heart skips within her chest. Lexa has never known such love, such admiration for a single person.

 

Lexa shifts slightly to allow her lips to trail down the inside of one trembling thigh, her fingers dancing across the outside of Clarke’s legs. She presses kisses into heated skin, drawing out sighs and whimpers. She can smell Clarke’s arousal, can feel the heat of her skin, and she knows what is necessary. _Once her heart’s needs are met, I will see to her body’s needs_.

 

Lexa stops her descent at Clarke’s knees and raises her head, steadying her gaze into blue eyes, nearly black with arousal. “Your legs, my love, have carried you across this world. They stepped through the forests; they trekked through the skies. They brought you from the stars to my side.”

 

Lexa begins to move up Clarke’s body once more, slightly quicker. She allows her hot breath to encase Clarke’s cunt, glistening with desire. Finally, _finally_ , she lowers her mouth, and trails her tongue along the lips there, gathering the flavor that is uniquely Clarke’s. The blonde’s soft moans are made louder by Lexa’s fingers, scratching lightly on the insides of her thighs.

 

“You see, _ai hodnes_ , you came from the sky, molded perfectly for my body. Your curves soften my edges. You have tamed _Heda_ , through love and need. For all you have done for me, I am convinced that I have fallen for a goddess. And never have I been happier to be the one who worships.”

 

Lexa lowers her head once more, this time seeking Clarke’s clit with her tongue. It isn’t long before she draws a sharp gasp from her love, whose hips resume their previous rocking. Lexa continues to let her fingers glide along her sky girl’s curves, in awe at the perfection she finds. Sucking gently on Clarke’s clit, she is surprised when she stiffens and cries out Lexa’s name. Once, twice more Lexa sucks, until she is covered in Clarke’s release. She draws back and wipes her chin with one hand, moving to hover over Clarke, whose breath is still quick and shallow.

 

Lexa kisses Clarke deeply. Their lips mold together, their breath is shared, and their hearts beat in unison. Only when Clarke’s breathing slows and steadies does Lexa lift her head to gaze into her face. Moisture lines the corners of blue eyes and is shortly mirrored by tears glistening in green. Lexa feels her heart overflow, spilling down her cheeks. The wonder, awe, and love she feels is more than she can bear to contain.

 

“Lexa…” Clarke starts.

 

Propping herself up, Lexa waits for Clarke to gather her thoughts. It takes a few long moments, but finally the blonde speaks again. “I… don’t have words, Lexa. I love you. More than I can say. More than I can show.”

 

Lexa smiles, relieved to see her relax. “I love you too, _niladon_.”

 

“I can… I can take care of you?” Clarke questions Lexa as the warrior moves to stand.

 

“No, love. This is for you. Rest easy, and we will continue later.” Lexa bends to slide her arms under Clarke’s shoulders and knees, lifting her with ease. She carries Clarke to the bed as the blonde yawns. Emotional exhaustion has taken its toll on them both, and Lexa slides in behind her, slipping an arm around the generous hips she loves so much.

 

The cool night air whispers through the room, wrapping the women in peace. They drift off together, content in their affections. Their sleep is filled with dreams of their shared future.


End file.
